User talk:Dann135
Vandalism Could you please issue a warning to User:BlackYoshi444 about his/her persistent vandalism of numerous pages. (mainly pages about the states) Michigan Wolverines 01:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Pages of Wasteful facts and vandalismUser 217.67.17.194 needs to be banned --Mutopis 21:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Useless Pages Liability Insurance Disability Insurance pages are 100% truthiness free! I request deletion as they have no use to further Stephen's agenda. 2010 Truthies You did know that you can go into your preferences (there's a button up by your login name) and change your view back to classic? My computers have died the kind of horrible death that only Apples can die, and I'm waiting on a new one - hence I'm typing this to you from a stodgy internet cafe.... However, ask and ye shall receive - I'll get right on the 2010 Truthies and note you back when it's ready to have your gut dumped in. --Atenea del Sol 21:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, here you go. 2010 Truthiness Awards. Gut-dump away! --Atenea del Sol 21:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Fearzilla Ask, and ye shall receive! --Atenea del Sol 16:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) That would be so much better in the studio instead of the current painting.Pro-Lick 20:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 2010 Truthy Statuette I'm lovin' it. Maybe, though, we need to make the Stephen headball more gold like the body of the Colbernaut? --Atenea del Sol 22:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The New God Squad I cordially invite you to join the new God Squad --Cardinalqueen 20:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Hell yes! But you know, since you are also a member of the Pantheon of Truthiness, you can do that yourself. There is a group of templates (I have the link under "useful stuff" on my userpage) that, when edited, give you front-page changes. I'll do this one, but the next one's yours! --Atenea del Sol 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah, to change that picture, there's a slightly more obscure process.... You need This Address - which you then "edit" (because you can.) The main page splash image is found shortly under the line that says "Colbert Metube" - change the File, size and caption (preview your work!) to change that image. :: PS - The News Ticker is yours this time. Where I am is under Colbert Blackout at the moment, so I'm behind on the doings of His Glorious Truthiness. --Atenea del Sol 19:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Pantheon of Truthy Crusaders Welcome! --Atenea del Sol 23:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Trustedness If you'd like to become an admin and help Athena out with the tube maintenance, I'll put your honorabilityness to the test.--Pro-Lick 06:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Challenge of my challenge accepted. A Formidable Opponent, you are.--Pro-Lick 00:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Insignia Nice to have you back, dude! Very awesome, as usual. Who were you thinking of casting as the Duck? If it's not Bobby DeNiro, it should be. The dude even resembles him. --Atenea del Sol 23:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Obampires I had an idea, just wanted to run it past you.... Democrats as vampires, and Obama as Nosferatu? We could call it "Stephen Colbert's Obampires" or something..... Opinions? ---Atenea del Sol 17:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : That's awesome, dude. Seriously. --Atenea del Sol 21:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Insignia Lol, dude, I really hope you do explain them to me, but that one of the bionic donkey on top of the whitehouse is priceless even if you don't.... --Atenea del Sol 14:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Truthy Acceptance Speech Jeez, I'd totally go to the awards ceremony with him if he actually looked like that these days.... --Atenea del Sol 15:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) 2009 Truthies Don't forget to vote! 2009 Truthiness Awards - Atenea del Sol 20:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) 135 I am intrigued! This is a one-hour-a-week special for Showtime or some such? --Atenea del Sol 14:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Theatrical release is good too - you're spinning off the Dann character into a Bond-style franchise (I'm guessing via the title) - so you can have fresh disposable hotties every film, just like Bond does. --Atenea del Sol 14:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dann How's it going, oh co-collaborator of awesomeness? Do you know what's up with Beer and Donuts? --Atenea del Sol 20:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Temporary Link For Logging In * Click here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Recount 3 Poster Recount 3 Trailer Well done! 5 stars!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I hear you are also Admin. Well could you block IP addresses in the range around 66.114.13.187 due to persistent vandalism of the Ohio page...thanks Michigan Wolverines 17:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Detroit Lions page I am having trouble trying to edit the Detroit Lions page. Everytime that I edit it, I will click publish and there will be no difference from the previous edit other than the vast amount of space between the top of the page and the start of the article. The same thing happens when I try to edit my user page/profile page. I was wondering if you could find the problem or let me know what I am doing wrong. Thank You Michigan Wolverines 16:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I need help taking down an anonymous user There is a user by the name of 217.67.17.194. As you might have guessed, this is a Wikia contributor that does not have an account. This user is vandalising certain pages. Either he doesnt know that this is Wikiality and not Wikipedia, or maybe he thinks he can get away with vandalism because he doesnt have an account. Im not the only one who's mad at him. This user has also p!ssed off Mutopis and other users. I've contacted the Michigan Wolverines about this 217.67.17.194 guy. He said I should contact you about it. So, can you tell 217.67.17.194 that what he's doing is vandalism, and that you could get banned from it? BlackYoshi444 00:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism II I in turn would like to thank you for your action and acknowledgment of the situation.Michigan Wolverines 23:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me get rid of 217.67.17.194. And I'll contact you again if I see serious vandalism on this page again. BlackYoshi444 00:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I am forced to message in the wrong place as that warning message is blocking my previous message, my previous comment. Please do read my message; reply to it. hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 08:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I have been experimenting with the above warning emblem; it does seem to gobble the below text to the webpage bottom into itself. Have my hitherto edits been acceptable? hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 08:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Please, I do not know how to earn a response, & this page is malfunctioning. hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 16:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Template that should be put on every Wikiality page that may be offensive to some people I personally think that this template should be put on every page that may be offensive.